(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to disposal systems of malodorous waste packages, namely dirty diapers, while also positively reinforcing infant-toddler behavior and child development.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Dirty diapers and/or other waste items can generate unpleasant odors, especially over extended time periods. Consequently, placing such waste items in a waste container that does not provide adequate sealing can result in the undesirable result of having odors escape into the surrounding environment.
At present, there are numerous diaper disposal pails on the market; however, none are entirely satisfactory. Presently, diaper pails on the market simply have tops that cover a container housing the dirty diapers, yet such tops are not hands-free, requiring a user to grasp a handle, a latch, or the like to open the container in order to dispose of the diaper. Accordingly, such diaper pails serve as adequate disposal containers, yet are still unable to contain or mask the stench of dirty diapers because upon opening the diaper pail top, the stench will almost certainly be let out of the container. Some diaper pails have add-on products such as carbon filters and baking soda cartridges to absorb or neutralize odors, which may not be completely effective given that the bags within the diaper pails are not sealed off to prevent odors from escaping once the top of the diaper pail is open.
Other diaper pails such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,519, which is incorporated herein by reference, have flexible material separating the main body cavity of the pail from an upper portion of the pail. However, such diaper pails still do not afford hands-free disposal and require the user to forcefully push the diaper by hand through the flexible webbing into the main body cavity of the pail. Even more, although there may be a twisting mechanism in efforts to contort and seal off a neck of the bag, the flexibility of the material does not create a tight seal thereby leaving gaps allowing odors to escape through the bag opening.
Another receptacle such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,526, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a receptacle with a rotatably mounted holder. In response to movement of a foot pedal, the holder rotates opening and closing the bag. While an upper portion of the bag is fixed to the receptacle, a lower portion of the bag is adhered to the holder using a double-sided adhesive tape so that the bag rotates with the holder. However, this receptacle has its disadvantages; in particular, the bag maintains its twisted formation only when the top is closed. Upon pressing down the foot pedal, the top opens, the holder rotates, and the bag opens causing the unpleasant odors to flow out of the open bag. Since the bag is only twisted closed when top of the receptacle is closed; once the top is opened, the bag will also open and thus emit undesirable odors. Furthermore, the double-sided adhesive tape which adheres the bag to the holder, typically incurs additional drawbacks. One of ordinary skill in the art would recognize that the double-sided adhesive tape must be of sufficient strength to adhere to the holder such that the point of adherence to the holder will not peel off when the holder rotates; however, due in part to the force of the rotation of the holder, the double-sided adhesive tape on the conventional plastic bag may end up distorting and stretching the plastic, and creating holes in the bag, particularly around where the tape is adhered.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved diaper pail or waste container having a hands-free or touch-free means for enhanced confinement of malodorous waste objects deposited into a container thereby retaining and preventing offensive odors from being emitted from the waste container. In other words, the waste disposal system would feature a means of depositing waste into a container while maintaining the bag in a closed formation for at least the duration of time that the top is open so that the user would not have to risk inhaling undesirable odors and other particles.
Additionally, existing diaper disposal pails typically serve as an object for which users, typically adults, only use to dispose of the diapers. Typically, a waste receptacle does not serve as a decorative or visually stimulating article in the room. In other words, the waste receptacle is typically not an article of interest or stimulation for infants and toddlers. A visually stimulating diaper pail could serve to reinforce infant-toddler behavior and enable infants and toddlers to alert parents for diaper-change as they would be excited to view the visually stimulating event that accompanies diaper disposal. It can be further appreciated that a desirable waste disposal system also further serves as a visually stimulating system that also positively reinforces infant-toddler behavior and assists in child development.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.